megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Belial
Belial is a demon in the series. History The 68th spirit in the Goetia, he is a mighty king and powerful. He was created next after Lucifer and is of his order. He appears in the form of a beautiful angel sitting in a chariot of fire and speaks with a comely voice. His office is to distribute preferments of senatorships and to cause favor of friends or foes. He bestows excellent familiars and governs 80 legions of spirits. Whoever summons him must have offerings of gifts or sacrifices or he will not give true answers to their demands, but even then with those, he will not spend more than one hour on the truth unless constrained by divine power or his seal, to be worn as a lamin by the person who summons him. - The Lesser Key of Solomon Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Tyrant Race, Boss *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Tyrant Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Tyrant Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Tyrant Race, Boss (Law and Neutral Routes) *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Tyrant Race, Boss *Last Bible: Boss, as '''Vaerial' in Revelations: The Demon Slayer *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Tyrant Race, Boss *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis:'' Fallen Race, Boss *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pyro Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pyro Order *Persona 4'' / Golden: Devil Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Devil Arcana *Persona 5: Devil Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Devil Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Boss Race *Devil Children White Book: Boss Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Evil Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Akuma Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Bel Race, Boss *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Tyrant Race, Bonus Boss Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' Belial rules over the Fields of Lunacy in the Expanse. He drops the Orb of Anger, which allows the protagonist to access the Lands of Rage. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Belial appears as the Red Count. He, along with the Black Count, Nebiros, used the souls of humans to create an illusionary town for Alice to play in, in the series' first reference to their relation. When confronted, he will be indestructible until confronted with "the gushing jar," which will siphon him within. Following this, Lilith will appear and demand the jar containing Belial; if refused, she will freeze the protagonist and claim it anyway. Once the Belial Bottle is reclaimed later in the game, it can be fused with a Spirit Sword to create the most powerful weapon available to the heroine, the Karyuuken. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux'' Belial is one of the four bonus bosses found in the Empyrean Ascent on a New Game Plus. Defeating him bestows the Lucifer Sword (180 AT, single target, 1 hit, pierces resistance). Belial starts the battle weak to Ice. However, at the end of a turn where this weakness is exploited, he will change his weakness and obscure his elemental affinities. Despite this, he will always reflect Gun and Fire, and be immune to Expel and Curse. Be aware of his Daybreak Chariot, which inflicts Phys damage and ignores resistances, and ensure that the party has a good Vitality score to weather this attack. Once he hits half health, he busts out Rebellion, which gives him two actions on his next turn, and can potentially be devastating to the party. However, his Trisagion and Mamudoon are easily blocked, and he has no way of dispelling buffs or debuffs, making him one of the most straightfoward of the bonus bosses. Bear in mind the time limit, for he will spam Doomsday if the battle drags on for 20 or more turns. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' One of Lucifer's men stationed at Lucifer Palace. On the Law Route, he calls Flynn a foolish lamb who has given up his sense of self to God and tells him that it is only through the existence of demons that humans have progressed and evolved, proclaiming God's order as bringing degradation and lowliness. Thus he challenges him to a battle to the death. On the Neutral Route, he gives advice out of goodwill, warning that frail humans cannot survive without yielding to God or demons and attempts to convince Flynn to join the path of Chaos. Once he realizes that it won't work, Belial seeks to crush him and humanity's hope. In both battles, he tells of how he reached enlightenment, deciding to fall with Lucifer and give humanity the gift of countless ordeals as order makes the world stagnant. He laughs upon defeat, stating that Flynn will grow stronger as a result as part of God's paradox/the essence of Chaos, proclaiming glory to chaos as he crumbles. In the Challenge Quest, Errand for the Apocalypse, Belial has sealed the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in a Domain at Ikebukuro in the world of Infernal Tokyo. He appears after the four are defeated and introduces himself. The demon lord admits that he never expected that anyone could constantly repel the messengers of God like Flynn. Belial regrets that he is from a different world as he hoped for a human of Infernal Tokyo to achieve such a deed, but believes that the ones who could most likely perished before they ever got the chance. He keeps his promise and rewards Flynn, telling him farewell and that he hopes to meet him in another world, vanishing afterwards. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Belial can be found in Camp Ichigaya in the Chaos Realm's Hall of Eternity A. After working through the teleporting doors, Nanashi will sense a strong presence behind the door, facing Belial if he chooses to proceed. Belial attempts to convince the party that they overestimate their strength and that humans inevitably must rely on gods or demons due to their weakness. He seeks to help mankind evolve by putting them through numerous trials directed by Lucifer time and time again. Upon being defeated, he laughs, stating that Nanashi has gone beyond being human, owing his power to a god that has granted him freedom from dependence. Belial again proclaims glory to chaos as he crumbles away. During the battle, Belial will respond to any debuffing skills by casting Dekunda and any Fire resistances by using a turn to cast Will of Flame. Using a cheap debuff skill once per turn can effectively reduce the number of turns he takes attacking during the battle. After being defeated, Belial can be fused in the Cathedral of Shadows as a special fusion of Dominion, Orias and Inferno. He can teach Nanashi the Mortal Jihad and Will of Flame skills through his Demon Whisper, but his Fire of Lethargy skill cannot be passed on in any way. Belial benefits from learning Fire and Physical skills. ''Last Bible'' Belial, along with Mephisto, Baal and Lucifer, is one of the four Gaia Meisters responsible for the monster outbreak. When the party uses an Ark to travel to Gaia and the Luciferium, Belial will intercept the party in his own Ark and attack. After Lucifer is defeated, Belial will appear in an amnesiac state in the Nest of Zord, where he can be recruited. ''Majin Tensei'' Belial is the boss of chapter 32. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Belial is a boss in Paranoia on the Neutral route, where he guards the base in the mountainous region of Gee. Defeating him sends the party directly to Beelzebub. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Belial is required to contact Alice, one of the secret demons in the game. Belial and Nebiros are both required to fight Alice, which is likely a reference to their role in Shin Megami Tensei. ''Persona 4'' The second-highest Persona of the Devil Arcana, Belial specializes in Fire. He can be won in Shuffle Time when exploring Yomotsu Hirasaka. He must be fused with Nebiros to create Alice, a reference to his role as the Red Count in Shin Megami Tensei. ''Persona 5'' Belial is the eighth Persona of the Devil Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in the Depths of Mementos, with the title "Missionary of Depravity." He is one of four Personas to learn the Survival Trick and Heat Up skills. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Belial yields a Maragion skill card. Belial, together with Nebiros, is once again one of the ingredients to summon Alice through fusion. ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' Belial can be obtained by getting 200 demons in the Demonary. Belial is the Tyrant of Forest Land and is a cowardly but ambitious demon. Sucking up to Elegy, he sends Mirai Kaname/Setsuna Kai to retrieve the three ingredients for the golden apple pie from the three dragons who rule the East, West and Northern Forests. After they finish making the pie, Belial turns on them in hopes of becoming the right hand of the fake demon lord. Upon defeat, he begs for his life, giving them the Forest Land pieces of the Keys of Norn in exchange for sparing him. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Survivor'' Belial is one of the contenders for the King of Bel title. He appears on Day 6 at 18:00 on all routes. He is the last forced fight of Day 6, and the last fight before the protagonist must choose which ending path they will take at 19:00. However, if Haru dies prior to Day 6, he won't appear at all. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Belial appears as an unlockable bonus boss on the 5th Day of the Septentrione arc at 17:00, but the protagonist must have beaten Nebiros earlier on the 3rd Day to face him. Perhaps as a callback to his fight in the previous Devil Survivor game, Belial's fight takes place in Bugeikan, and uses his signature move (which inflicts massive fire damage to any one team and has infinite range) at every opportunity. The demons accompanying Belial also have their resistances altered such that they innately absorb fire. Defeating Belial will cause him to retreat, earning the player the Belial Repeller title and unlocking the battle with Alice on the 7th Day. During the fight with Alice, Belial appears alongside Nebiros. He is fairly stronger, having been buffed to Level 91, and will once again cast Gomorrah Fire at every turn to damage one of the party's teams. Several of the demon teams on the map also have their fire resistance altered. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux'' Boss= |-| Summonable Demon= ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 Enemy |Skill= Maragion\Innate Myriad Arrows\Innate Mana Gain\54 High Fire Pleroma\55 |Specialfusion= Divine Dominion (51) + Fallen Orias (26) + Spirit Inferno (31) |Requiredquest= Returning to Normal * }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Boss= |-| Demon= ''Last Bible'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| Persona= ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' Boss= - 1st Battle= - 2nd Battle (Black Book)= }} |-| Summonable Ally= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor'' Day 6= |-| Final Day= ''Devil Survivor 2'' "The Inferno"= |-| "Innocent Soul"= |-| Summonable Demon= Gallery Category:Goetia Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Majin Tensei Bosses Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Ultimate Boss Category:Last Bible Bosses Category:Persona Q2 Personas